


Bubble Up

by Allekha



Series: YoI New Year's Countdown [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Sex Talk, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Sara's never kissed a girl before, but at the Barcelona GPF, happily full of champagne bubbles, she kisses Mila, and ends up inviting her to come to Italy for New Year's.





	Bubble Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'champagne' on the holiday-prompts New Year's table, and greatly expanded from a snippet written for the prompt 'first kiss'.
> 
> It's not quite midnight yet where I live, but happy New Year! Thanks to anyone who read some of this countdown series; I had a really fun time writing it.

This year's banquet has, sadly, not yet had any dance battles – with or without a pole – but it's not entirely boring. Sara has spent most of it by Mila's side, and they've been talking to people and taking silly selfies with Phichit and dancing together.  
  
They stumble off the dance floor when the music changes, laughing. Sara hasn't had much to drink, but she feels like she has, light and floaty. A part of her wants to check on Mickey – it's been hours since she last saw him – but no, he can take care of himself, and they both need to practice getting away from each other.  
  
They get new glasses of champagne and find a place to stand by the wall where it's a bit quieter. Sara still feels energized from the dancing, and she can't help but shift on her feet, the rhythm they had somewhere in her muscles. She sips slowly at her drink; she likes the way the bubbles hit her tongue more than she does the taste.  
  
Mila's still pressed up alongside her, their upper arms touching. Her eyes had been brilliant and bright when they danced, her smile going through her whole face. She'd left Sara breathless, from her expression to the way she touched her arms as they danced to the soft skin over the hard muscle of her shoulder when Sara threw an arm around her as they left.  
  
"Mila," Sara says to get her attention, plonks her champagne glass down on the nearby table. She's lightheaded enough without it, like she's full of the bubbles. She puts her hands on Mila's shoulders, leans onto her toes, doesn't think, just kisses her.  
  
It's not long, a moment, warmth and softness and the feel of their lipstick. She's never kissed a girl before, only a few boys in those times she wasn't around Mickey. She decides that she likes it.  
  
When she leans back, Mila's gone wide-eyed, her lips parted, but a moment later she smiles. Not the wide grin from their dance. This one looks more mischievous, and it makes a spark run up Sara's spine.  
  
Mila sets her own drink down. "Do you want to dance some more," she says slowly, in a lovely, deep tone, "or go find somewhere quieter?"  
  
The dancing was good, but Sara doesn't think she could do much more of it with how light she feels. She takes Mila's hand instead, warm and a little sweaty, her nails a polished red, and starts to pull her towards the nearest door.

They escape to Mila's hotel room, holding hands the whole way. In the elevator, Sara stares at Mila's lipstick. At the stray hairs falling across her forehead and cheeks. At her eyes. Mila stares back, smiling with just a hint of teeth.

Sara's never done anything like this before, but in for a penny, right? She doesn't give them any time to be awkward; as soon as the door closes on Mila's room, she kisses her again. Mila puts a hand to the small of her back and another on her waist and kisses back, over and over, pulls her to the bed.

She's never made out with anyone before, only read about the details in trashy articles that she looks at in Private Browsing mode. It feels strange but it feels good, lipstick smearing a bit, Mila's tongue on her tongue, it feels like there's heat traveling all down her body. It leaves her lightheaded. She tries to copy all of the wonderful things Mila does, breaking off to kiss her cheeks and smile at her.

Sara touches Mila's wavy hair. She throws her arms around her and presses their bodies together. She makes light noises when Mila really sticks her tongue down her throat and she thinks she might have read somewhere that that shouldn't be sexy but actually it's okay; it's not the best thing she's done but it seems pretty passionate.

When Mila reaches for the strap of her dress, though, something in Sara's brain screeches to a halt. She slaps a hand down on Mila's. A moment later, she's not sure she wants to have done that, but Mila's expression is already shifting. "That's alright," Mila says, and wow, her voice is even huskier now than it was earlier. It's really hot; Sara could listen to her read a phonebook.

"Sorry," she says with a laugh. "I...." She's fantasized before about jumping into this kind of thing wholesale – it sounds like fun – but maybe it's a bit much after all, even with the champagne buoying up. Even with how much she likes Mila and how good she is at kissing. "I don't know, can I have a rain check?"

"Sure, for a pretty girl like you." Mila kisses down her neck and smiles at the way Sara twitches. "Euros?"

Sara makes a face. Euros is, like, two months away. That's so long! Damn the fact that they live in different countries. "I don't suppose you could come visit for Christmas or something," she says, trying to ask without actually asking.

"We have Nationals then," Mila says. "Mm, I think I'm free around New Year's, if there's a cheap flight left? It's so boring at home, anyway. I bet your place is a lot more exciting."

Exciting is one word for it. There's always relatives around, but she thinks someone else might be hosting this year. She can ask. And they have Emil over, and their other friends, and someone ought to be able to distract Mickey. Yeah, that's doable.

Plans made, they go back to making out for a while, until their lips are too sore for it to be good any longer, and they just lie there for a while, talking when they have something to say. Sara, body hot and floating, eventually takes her leave when she starts getting sleepy, even though she knows Mila would let her stay the night. Maybe next time.

When she gets back to her own room, she sends a text to Mickey (who's only sent her five asking after her) and goes to take a shower. It was a pretty good night, she things. Good dancing and fun times and okay, maybe she's still a virgin but at least she made out with her hot friend. It's further along than she's ever gotten before.

Under the water, she touches her sore lips, then slides her hand down her body. She wonders if Mila is touching herself now, too. She wonders if Mila does this the same way she does or differently. She wonders what Mila will look like when Sara finds out.

~!~

Sara's relatives turn out to love Mila. There's a smaller party being held by Sara and Mickey's parents, and Mila changes into this amazing pink dress, which really shows off the muscles of her arms and shoulders. Not all of Sara's family can speak English that well but they seem to like her loud laughter and the expressions she makes, and the way she can lift anyone who dances with her, and the way that she tries any of the food and drink they shove at her—

Okay, maybe Sara's projecting a bit.

As things start to wind down, Sara ducks into the kitchen. Emil's there, and nobody else. He flashes her his big grin and gives her a thumbs-up. Sara grins back. She loves Mickey and sometimes Emil is a bit too goofy, but it would be nice, she thinks once in a while, if Mickey could be a _bit_ more like Emil. Laid-back, mostly.

"Emil," she whispers. "Can you make sure Mickey is busy for a couple of hours?" Because she wants to take Mila up to her room and there _is_ a lock but good god does she not want to be interrupted for any reason except the house being on fire.

"Of course! Leave it to me!"

She hugs him and heads back out to find Mila.

Sara doesn't flip the light on as they enter her room. She'd meant to redecorate before Mila arrived, since she's never really updated her room since she was a kid. There are still a couple of old children's movie posters on the walls alongside those of her favorite childhood idols; some of her stuffed animals still linger here and there on the furniture. It's a bit embarrassing.

Mila, at least, has yet to make fun of her for it. She sits with Sara on her bed, and this time it's Mila who's first to kiss her. They've snuck a few in the hallways since Mila got here but this is different, this is hotter and longer and it ends up with Mila pushing Sara down to the bed and lying next to her.

This time, Mila asks, "Can I take your dress off?" before reaching for the zipper. Something catches in Sara's throat, but not as much as before. Maybe the darkness helps.

"The top part," she compromises. "And yours, too?"

Mila undoes hers, first. Her skin is smooth and her collarbone prominent, and she – Sara could look forever, she's gorgeous. She puts a hand on Mila's shoulder, looking at the contrast in their skin tones, and then in a burst of courage, she reaches around to try and take her bra off.

Only it turns out to be harder than she thought. It's not like she's never done this before! It's just the angle that's different!

Mila starts laughing, which only makes Sara's job harder, and she starts to pout. Mila eventually helps her out. Sara can't help but touch as soon as Mila's chest is revealed. She's got nice breasts, the skin so soft and smooth. They're a little uneven, but Sara doesn't care. It's nice just to hold them, and then she starts to explore.

Mila gasps at the touch, and after a while she starts to squirm, too. Sara's never gotten off on playing with her own chest, but maybe it's different when someone else is touching them? Or maybe it's just Mila. Anyway, it's an exciting discovery, and she almost sighs when Mila has her turn around and pull her hair away so she can unzip her dress and pull it partway down.

As it turns out, it's just Mila; Mila's hands are warm and the touch on her boobs is nice but not _nice_. "Mine aren't that sensitive," she says after a minute, feeling ridiculously like she should apologize or something.

"Do you mind?"

"No," Sara says. She leans back on the pillow and adjusts herself so Mila can keep touching her as she talks. Mila leans down to kiss her again, long and deep.

When Mila puts a hand at the edge of her skirt, Sara hesitates. Mila pulls it away. Sara bites her lip so she doesn't scream; she _wants_ this! It's just – too fast, even though it's probably been like an hour, even though she's not exactly that shy about being naked. Good on Mila for being this patient when even Sara's frustrated with herself.

"I know," Mila says. "You could always tell me how you like it. Maybe show me? And I'll do the same. Next time, we'll know what to do for each other."

That's... actually a great idea. Sara wants to kiss her, so she does. "Thanks," she whispers against her lips. "Sorry I'm being silly about this."

Mila shrugs. "You haven't punched anyone yet. Better than my first time."

Well, there's a story that Sara will have to demand later. Later! "Um," she says, not knowing where to start. "I guess, usually I like looking at stuff first to get warmed up, but kissing you is pretty good, too."

Mila grins and kisses her cheek. "Like what?"

It's Sara's turn to shrug. It took her a while to actually try porn, and she's still figuring out what she likes, what she doesn't, and there's been a lot of variety. "Anyway, so, I like starting kind of slowly, maybe teasing. I usually keep most of my clothes on." She plays with the hem of her skirt and tucks her fingers under.

"You, too? Although I got a lot luckier up here in terms of sensitivity." Mila gestures at her chest. Sara nods in agreement and reaches to touch again. "I think yours look better, though. Your hair, too. Have I told you it's beautiful yet? It looks a lot more co-operative than mine is."

Sara's put a lot of work into her hair. She combs it using a nice comb, trims the split ends regularly, only uses a hair dresser who won't try to get her to cut it off, and with all of that and a dose of a lucky genetics, she's left with smooth, glossy hair that she's incredibly proud of.

And yes, it styles beautifully.

So she preens at the compliment and tosses a lock over her shoulder. "Nice of you to notice."

"What next?"

"I don't know how to describe it that well." She draws her hand up and slowly slides it into her underwear. "Um. I go lightly at first. How about you?"

Mila shakes her head. "I have to press really hard or else it's like I can hardly feel it." Her hand shifts, too. Sara can't really see where it's gone but that's okay. It's surprisingly comfortable, doing this together, touching and kissing here and there, talking about it. Next time, Sara is sure, she'll be able to touch Mila in all the ways she wants. "I need a powerful vibrator to get off when I use one, too. My last one just died, though, so." She sighs and flops against the pillow.

"Nice to know they work for someone." She slides her fingers deeper between her legs and wriggles reflexively at the first touch to her clit. Oh, that feels good. "I bought one and it didn't do anything for me. Which, I'd read all these reviews that made it sound like a magical orgasm button—"

Mila laughs. It makes Sara laugh, too, even as it gets breathless from the pressure building in her. "Aw, that's too bad. Do you like have something inside you? I really like it. There was this guy I kept seeing for a while after I'd realized he was kind of a jerk because he had this _amazing_ dick."

"I've tried fingers a couple of times." She's not sure if she likes that yet, either. Needs more research. "Maybe next time I can try putting them in you?" she says before her brain can stop itself, but she's rewarded by another kiss from Mila, another smile. And yeah, that's something she'd like to try. Kissing and kissing and her fingers _in_ her, making her feel good – maybe she'll show off some of that restrained strength when she comes. Sara bets she looks amazing when she comes.

She grinds down, hard, against her palm. That's more like it.

They fall into silence for a few minutes. Sara wonders what Mila's thinking about at one point, but then she goes back to looking at her and thinking of everything they can try out. Next time or the next time or the next. Like maybe it would be cool if Mila held her down, or if she held Mila down? Or they could try that scissoring thing that she read about somewhere on that site about sex between women.

"I'm getting pretty close," she pants after what feels like forever. Mila tilts her head up.

"Can I watch?"

Sara grabs her hair – too hard, it turns out, she has to let go and try again after Mila winces – and pulls her over. It's hotter than she thought it would be to have someone looking at her so closely. She presses her fingers harder against her clit, ignoring the twinge in her wrist, rocks against her hand. Mila watches her hand, and then her eyes move back to her face.

Then Mila kisses her, and a couple of moments later, Sara is done. She arches and holds on to Mila and everything about her body feels hot and lit-up for a good few wonderful moments.

Mila is panting hard when Sara comes back to herself. Sara kisses her again, even though her lips are starting to her, and watches when Mila suddenly tenses. Her face goes weird-looking when she comes, nose curling up and eyes pinching closed, but it's almost cute in a way. Besides, it's not like Sara's ever seen this before. Maybe she looks like that, too? Sometime she could ask for a photo. Or record herself for Mila when they're not together. Something. God, she's just bursting with ideas now.

They change into their night clothes when they feel like moving again. Sara finds that she loves cuddling; Mila lets her rest her head on her stomach and they watch old YouTube videos of the skater whose face is taped on the wall above Sara's headboard, until Sara falls asleep to the sound of _Carmen_ and the feel of Mila's fingers in her hair.


End file.
